happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty Work
Beauty Work is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Naples the tapir. Roles Starring *Naples *Crafty Featuring *Disco Bear Appearances *Meaty (on a book) *Nutty (on a book) Plot Naples walks out of a store with a bag of fruits and vegetables. She sits at a bus stop with Crafty, who is looking at herself in a mirror. Disco Bear shows up and flirts with them, only for his belt to come loose and large belly to expand. As Crafty ridicules him, Naples looks at her own belly in worry. Upon boarding the bus and arriving home, Naples stands on her bathroom scale. She discovers that she is overweight and rushes back to the store. She then purchases several diet guide books. Walking back to the bus stop, Naples drops one of the books and Crafty picks it up. She quickly finds out about Naples' dilemma and plans to interfere with it. At home, Naples reads a book and it says to eat vegetables. She searches her fridge but finds almost no vegetables at all. It is revealed that they were stolen by Crafty, who is watching from outside Naples' window. The only vegetables that Naples could find were a bowl of onions. So she begins cutting them up, causing herself to cry. During this time, Crafty edits a section of the book and places it back on the counter. Naples looks at the book again and it says to make onion rings. Unaware of the vandalism, Naples does so. Later, Naples is seen eating a bowl full of onion rings. While she is distracted, Crafty edits more of the books. She hears Naples approaching and leaves. Naples reads over the books, which now say to eat fried foods, meat, and sugary snacks. Desperate to stay healthy, Naples does it right away. Crafty laughs at this. Weeks pass and Naples has become obese. The moment she steps on her scale, it breaks and she reacts in shock. After searching her drawer, she struggles to put on a belt and girdle. Later at the bus stop, Crafty snickers with one of the books she edited. An approaching bus drops off Naples and she finally realizes the truth. But before she could do anything, the bus door closes on her and she pops. The button of her belt flies off and shoots Crafty. Disco Bear arrives and screams at the carnage. However, he finds one of the books and decides to read from them. After the credits, a scene shows Disco Bear eating onion rings only to die of heart failure. Moral "Don't believe everything you read." Deaths #Naples is popped by the bus door. #Crafty is shot by a button. #Disco Bear succumbs to heart failure due to his unhealthy eating. Trivia *This is Naples' debut appearance. *On one of the diet books, Meaty is seen with a check mark and Nutty with an X. *This marks one of the few times a character kills someone after death. In this case, Crafty to Disco Bear. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes